


Как всегда

by kazeph



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeph/pseuds/kazeph
Summary: — Что ты здесь делаешь? — Себастиан слишком вымотан, чтобы его хватило на более витиеватую фразу, чем вот это штампованное нечто.





	Как всегда

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящено Ами. Воплощённый хэдканон на фразу: "всё через жопу у нас".

 

      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — Себастиан слишком вымотан, чтобы его хватило на более витиеватую фразу, чем вот это штампованное нечто. Он только и может, что сидеть на пыльных ступенях после очередного неудавшегося на его шкуру покушения: после смерти Мориарти с их некогда великой империи крысы побежали, да прямиком к Майкрофту Холмсу, чтобы на блюдечке голову Себастиана принести. Мудаки.

      Ирэн опускается рядом со всем изяществом, напрочь игнорируя то, что ступеньки грязные, а вот платье у неё — белее белого. Себастиан делает вывод, что у давней подруги всё хорошо, раз она вновь так расточительно к нарядам относится.  
      — Тебе бы спрятаться, а не сидеть у всех на виду, пулю ведь поймаешь, — говорит она, поправляя на носу солнечные очки.  
      — Пусть только сунутся, — Себастиан оскаливается во все тридцать два, а то и три ряда зубов, и лезет за пачкой в карман куртки. Ирэн любезно достаёт из своего миниатюрного клатча зажигалку. Себастиан не предлагает ей сигарету, потому что негоже истинно британским доминанткам курить такую дрянь, какую курит он. Мориарти терпеть не мог его сигареты. Ирэн даже бровью не ведёт, а только аккуратно приглаживает торчащие во все стороны волосы Себастиана и стирает пыль с его щеки.  
      — Ты как мамочка.  
      — Как мамочка я тебя выпороть должна, — Ирэн усмехается, а Себастиан едва дымом не давится от сорвавшегося смешка. Ей богу, нашли о чём шутить. — Но я пришла помочь. Ведь всё как обычно.  
      — Да, — Себастиан кивает, выдыхая струю дыма в серое, полное смога небо. — Как всегда всё через жопу.


End file.
